skyforgefandomcom-20200213-history
Oceanides
Deep below the beautiful waters of Aelion, monstrous sea creatures lay in wait for an opportunity to rise from the depths of the Ocean and overthrow the inhabitants of the surface above. Olghul, Home of the Oceanides Nearly its entire surface is covered in warm oceans, a white star illuminates its unspoiled waters, and frequent solar flares irradiate any chance of life prevailing above the surface of its waves. These are the conditions which the Oceanides who occupy their home world of Olghul have adapted to and live with. Despite their inability to safely live upon what little land is available, the Oceanides find great comfort in the depths below due in part to the plentiful Ether their world contains. This Ether’s abundance has intertwined itself with their very DNA, imbuing the inhabitants of Olghul with natural magical abilities. The Great God Tol-Monter After several attempted invasions of Aelion were thwarted by the Elder God Aeli, many Oceanides became stranded on Aelion, taking refuge in its peaceful oceans. Some of these beings have taken an interest in the aquatically inclined god Protheus, who has garnered a suspicious amount of influence among them, however he has no real claim as their true leader. That title belongs to Tol-Monter, crowned leader of the Oceanides and the Great God of Olghul. Tol-Montor’s quest for power started with him challenging his father Tol-Gon’s right to rule. It was there in ritualistic combat that Tol-Monter defeated and then consumed his father, paving the way for complete control over the Oceanides. Following this coup and subsequent change in command, civil war broke out amongst the Oceanides which ended with Tol-Montor’s absolute rule over Olghul. Under his reign, the Oceanide civilization moved forward in the ways of science, culture, and magic which set in motion the expansion of their dominion throughout the universe. The Oceanides Ages ago, long before our time, there comes a tale of an ancient life-bearing fish inhabited Olghul’s murky depths. This legendary creature is said to be the source from which all Oceanides originate from. Magical serpents, known as Ong’s, are one such relative to this long forgotten creature. With their bodies possessing a fantastic facility for magic, the Ong’s use this gift for nearly everything that they seek to accomplish. Unfortunately, the Ong’s powers slowed their ability to evolve, leaving them simple and feral. However, as time continued to press forward, certain groups of Ong evolved to become more sentient. As the Ong’s became ever more self-aware, they discovered their species females, the Naiads, possessed an evolutionary rate far exceeding their own as a result of being bereft of the ability to use magic as freely. The Ongs, seeing the benefits of this for the future of their species, used their magic to accelerate the Naiads evolution significantly allowing their offspring to become more advanced. Following Tol-Monter’s rise to power, the Oceanides continued to evolve and expand their civilization beyond their homeworld. It was during this cosmic expansion that one such race, the Khelp, were subjugated by the great god to further his civilization’s advancement. The Oceanide Invasions The goal of the Oceanide’s original invasion was to extinguish all sentient life living upon Aelion’s surface. These foul monsters believe the honorable “upper world” is no place for such filthy beings that are incapable of thriving in the cold embrace of the sea below. Underneath the guise of his wretched plan, Tol-Monter holds a secondary objective – capturing Protheus. If Tol-Monter is successful in his attempts to apprehend the Elder God, he will absorb him like he did to his farther and regain control over the members of his race that now inhabit Aelion. The Oceanides are a race of magically imbued amphibians that wish nothing but death upon Aelion’s land inhabitants. They’re constantly seeking to expand their control outward, conquering planets they deem suitable for their species and exterminating all those whom they feel are unworthy of joining them. It’s up to you, Immortals, to push these creatures back into the sea from whence they came and halt Tol-Monter’s Invasion of Aelion. Legend There is no scientific explanation to this fact, but an old legend says that the great god of Oceanids sacrificed his arms for the eternal life. This was the price he paid for immortality for himself and a chance for immortality for his descendants. The queen chose not to do so. She preferred to remain beautiful - and mortal. Since then, Naiads and Ongs do not look the same.Category:Creatures